Jedusor & Les Maraudeurs
by Mary.K.Black
Summary: Se retrouver en retenue avec Potter ? C'est déjà une punition en soi ... mais retourner le temps pour empêcher Jedusor de recevoir une information, c'est toute une aventure. Les Maraudeurs, Lily & Mary dans une fanfic' hors du commun.


Lily 

_Uhm … James Potter les pieds suspendus au dessous d'un gigantesque chaudron … Mary & moi, dansant à la victoire et … _

Un bruit mat coupa net le rêve utopiste qui défilait dans ma tête. Les yeux embués et rejetant quelque mèche rousse de mon front je vis Mary – la sauvageonne qui me sert de meilleure amie – armé d'un oreiller. Ledit oreiller semblait être l'arme du crime qui m'avait sorti de mon délicieux rêve assoiffé de vengeance. Lui jetant un regard noir, je fis celle qui allait se rendormir avant de plonger de côté, attraper un oreiller innocent et lui asséner sur les genoux ce qui la déstabilisa et l'étala de tout son long sur le plancher. Nous nous regardâmes en silence et partîmes dans un grand éclat de rire. Les batailles d'oreillers étaient depuis des lustres, mon domaine.

Si je ne t'avais pas envoyé cet oreiller à la figure, nous aurions raté le cours de potions, Lily.

Humpf (grognement bizarre qui signifiait que la nuit fût trop courte à mon goût) ne te sers surtout pas de Pr Slughorn comme excuse. Sauf si son double menton bien dodu a des effets secondaires sur toi ... tu sais que tu peux tout me dire !

Elle sourit et entreprit de me coiffer les cheveux une fois l'uniforme mit. Evidemment, tout le temps que prit la tresse, Mary me bombarda de questions (incongrues et insultantes !) sur mon rêve.

Non Mary, il n'était pas nu. Et NON ! Je n'avais pas de fouet !

Ouf, tu n'es donc définitivement pas sado-maso.

Pourquoi tu en doutais ?

Etait t'il en train de susurrer « Lily joliiiiie » comme à son habitude ?

Je … non et puis c'est quoi ce changement de sujet ?

Elle attacha la tresse et m'envoya un baiser sonore sur la joue. Ce qui signifiait clairement que la tresse, comme la conversation, était finie. Nous descendîmes déjeuner. Une nouvelle semaine d'école exaltante venait de débuter.

Mary 

Entre le temps que Lily ne s'assied sur le banc et que James parcourt la salle en courant pour avoir le privilège d'être à ses côtés, je n'eus même pas l'occasion de dire « Miam ». Suivit comme à son habitude de ses trois acolytes, je dus me résoudre à m'asseoir près de Sirius Black et avec un peu de chance, je n'aurai pas à lui parler. Comprenez moi, ce n'est pas le fait qu'il soit une bombe sexuelle qui m'intimide mais la conversation ne risque de tourner qu'autour de lui. Je fais ça pour l'aider en somme. Pour que sa tête dégonfle le temps d'un repas.

Je sais, c'est de très minables excuses. Mais n'allez pas croire que je suis amoureuse de lui. Si « amoureuse » est le mot qui qualifie ses centaines de groupies surexcitées … Non je suis tout simplement intriguée.

Oui bon, changeons de sujet.

James passa le repas à dévorer des yeux Lily, tout en passant inlassablement sa main dans la touffe qui lui sert de cheveu. Remus à son habitude, regardait le spectacle tout en pensant à autre chose. Cet air maladif et ses doux yeux miels. Remus était définitivement l'ami dont avaient besoin Sirius & James. Peter, lui, engouffrait tout ce qui lui passait sous la main, si bien qu'à la fin j'eus des doutes sur la disparition bizarre de son devoir de métamorphose qu'il griffonnait, une tartine à la main. Et Sirius me regardait ce qui me mettait mal à l'aise. Non Seigneur, faites que je ne rougisse pas. Non pas devant lui. Non …

Mary …

Hum.

Ce qui signifiait clairement « oui ? » Enfin, clairement …

Tu manges ta tartine avec du sucre …

Oui et alors ? Tu comptes surveiller tout ce que je mange ?

Calme-toi la guêpe, tu vas finir par piquer.

Oui ça se pourrait bien.

Je vous demande d'excuser l'humour à deux mornilles de Sirius. _Calme-toi la guêpe, tu vas finir par piquer. _Non mais vraiment.

Sirius 

Ciel ! Fallait-il vraiment que la seule fille de tout Poudlard qui m'évite comme la peste soit justement la seule fille qui m'intéresse ? Mine de rien, ça fatigue de jouer les Don Juan …

Mary semblait presque me haïr. Oui décidément, j'adore cet air effronté qu'elle prend.

Bon sang, est-ce que James va arrêter de déshabiller Lily du regard ? J'ai presque honte pour lui.

James, qu'est-ce qu'on prépare pour traumatiser Rogue tout à l'heure ?

Hum ? Ah ! Je pensais à changer les grains de sable glacé par les pellicules de ses cheveux en potions.

Lily lui jeta un air outré.

Visiblement, elle n'allait pas lui donner l'honneur de l'insulter. Elle se leva, imitée quelques instants après par Mary. Génial ! En avant pour une semaine d'exaltation à Poudlard.

James 

Hum … ces yeux amande aux reflets émeraude et pistache … la galbe de cette hanche laiteuse que laissait entrevoir la jupe plissée réglementaire … ces fossettes délicieusement creusées dans son visage de lait … ces cheveux de feu qui s'échappaient malicieusement de la tresse.

Lily. Sirius regardait nonchalamment une troupe de filles qui se pâmait devant sa grâce et pariait sur le temps maximum d'un baiser avec lui. Il finit par s'ennuyer et se leva en direction des cachots. Je le rejoignis, suivi de Remus et Queudver (dont les miettes de pain dans les cheveux me laisser perplexe sur sa manière de manger)

Patmol ! Et, il semblerait que tu ne sois pas indifférent à Mary, non ?

James, ce n'est pas parce que tu salives rien qu'à l'écoute du prénom d'Evans, que je suis sous l'admiration de sa meilleure amie.

Moi ? Je salive !

Oui c'est comme ca qu'on appelle l'écoulement translucide qui coule de ta bouche, Corny, rajouta Remus.

Hein ? Qu'est-ce qui coule de sa bouche , demanda Queudver, occupé à inspecter chacun de ses doigts visiblement dans la crainte d'oublier une quelconque miette de gâteau.

Les 4 maraudeurs ignorèrent complètement cette dernière remarque et poursuivirent leur démarche glorieuse ponctuée de gloussements de la part de la gent féminine.

Lily 

Comment cet … affreux arrogant … ce moins que rien … Potter ! Si il pense que je n'ai rien remarqué de cet air plus qu'obscène avec lequel il me dévisageait ! Pour un peu et je lui aurais asséné une gifle mémorable. Il vaut mieux éviter cependant de me retrouver en retenue avec lui.

Lily, pars devant, j'ai un détour à faire au petit coin. Garde ma place, hein, dit Mary visiblement pour rompre le lourd silence.

Oui, vas-y.

Je pris la direction des cachots humides dont nous partagions les cours avec les Serpentards. Le professeur Slughorn était d'ors et déjà installé et ne remarqua pas ma présence lorsque je pris place au premier rang. Il murmurait de manière inaudible et en ouvrant son tiroir je crus voir un objet briller … Ma mini-enquête fut interrompue par l'arrivée massive des élèves.

Plusieurs élèves manquaient à l'appel … ce terrible mage noir faisait de plus en plus de victimes et on ne comptait plus combien d'élèves avaient perdu un proche dans les semaines précédentes.

Soudain, je sentis quelqu'un s'asseoir à mes côtés. Mary était enfin revenue de sa pause-pipi je présume … Malheur ! Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il fait encore là ?

Bonjour Lily-Jolie.

Bonjour Mary, meilleure amie qui est à mes côtés en Potions et dont je parle souvent de cet affreux et arrogant Potter.

Il ne répondit rien mais ne changea pas de place pour autant. Après une moue boudeuse, il lança un clin d'œil à Sirius Black assis plus haut pointant dangereusement Rogue de la baguette. Le cours de Potions n'allait, visiblement pas être de tout repos.

Mary 

Il suffit d'une malheureuse quinzaine de minutes pour que ma place soit convoitée et acquis par cet amoureux transi de Potter. Je parcourus la salle du professeur Slughorn d'un œil ennuyé. Toutes les places étaient prises, or je crus remarquais que celle près de Sirius était libre. Normal, James s'était rué vers ma meilleure amie comme un moustique est attiré par la lumière : fasciné et aussitôt blessé. Le cours débutait et je n'eus d'autre choix que de m'installer près de Black à qui je jetais immédiatement un regard qui voulait dire « je n'ai aucune envie d'engager une conversation ». Il se tassa un peu, et me laissa place en me regardant avec ce même air amusé qui m'agaçait au plus haut point.

C'est qu'elle est d'humeur noire la Mary.

Oui et il se pourrait bien qu'elle applique les conséquences de cette humeur sur le cobaye assis à sa gauche.

Cette phrase me rappela instantanément que mon interlocuteur n'était autre que Black : coureur de jupons prétentieux et arrogant. Il se concentra de nouveau sur la tête graisseuse de Rogue.

Le professeur Slughorn se retourna vers nous avec l'air particulièrement sadique d'un professeur qui donne un devoir particulièrement dangereux.

J'ai décidé de vous faire concoctez un philtre d'amour en l'honneur de la saint-valentin qui approche à grand pas.

Je crus distinguer parfaitement le soupir langoureux qu'adressa James à Lily. Celle si prit une teinte pivoine et remit toute sa concentration entre les mains de Slughorn.

Black ne tiqua pas et continua de murmurer entre ses dents : _accio pellicules_. Un petit tas poudreux se posa devant lui, qui jubilait d'un air ravi. Remus regardait le manège et m'adressa un sourire qui se voulait compatissant.

Je pris un air consterné et suivant les conseils du professeur, je pris les ingrédients de l'armoire en chêne.

Sirius 

Lorsque Rogue se leva pour aller chercher les ingrédients, je fis remplacer subtilement ses pellicules par le sable glacé que le professeur avait préalablement posé sur notre bureau. Je n'avais pratiquement rien entendu de ses instructions et je fus ravi qu'au moins l'un des deux binômes de notre table sache préparer une potion sans risquer de tuer toute la classe. D'ailleurs, je ne pus m'empêcher de la regarder se servir des crins de licorne. On murmurait que sa grand-mère était vélane et je n'en douterais pas un instant. Sa longue chevelure blonde oscillait au creux de ses reins tant dis que ses grands yeux noisette prirent un air compatissant devant la pauvre Lily qui se couvrait de ridicule chaque fois que James lui trouver un surnom des plus grotesques. Elle me regarda à son tour et honteux, je retournais à mes occupations feignant de l'ignorer.

Elle arriva tout sourire à notre table.

Alors Black, les pellicules sont-elles aussi graisseuses que tu ne l'espérais ?

J'ai aujourd'hui la preuve irrévocable que Servilo ne se lave pas la tignasse.

L'intéressé se retourna en lançant un regard noir à Sirius tout en brandissant sa baguette. Je dégainais la mienne avant que Mary ne s'adresse à Rogue d'un ton très sec :

Retourne à ta potion, Rogue.

Lily 

Notre potion allait enfin prendre forme, il ne manquait plus que les grains de sable glacé. James, le nez retroussé, griffonné quelque chose sur un parchemin et je dus tousser pour interrompre l'artiste.

Potter, je te signale que pendant 2 heures, tu n'as pas bougé un instant pour m'aider à préparer cette potion.

Il s'approcha et posa une mèche indomptable derrière mon oreille. Il était si proche que je distinguais parfaitement les tâches dorées sur le fond chocolat de ses yeux. Ils brillaient de malice … tout aurait été plus simple, si ce n'était pas James Potter. L'abruti congénital qui changeait de filles comme de retenues.

Te regarder me suffit, Fleur De Lys.

Veux-tu, s'il te plaît, déposer 5 graines de sable glacé pendant que je tourne la mixture dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre ?

Tout ce que tu veux, Lily.

Cet air hébété commençait sérieusement à me taper sur les nerfs. N'importe quel spectateur extérieur aurait pensé que j'avais, préalablement drogué Potter. Je regardais, plus loin, Mary et Sirius qui se jetaient des regards et prenaient bien soin de les détourner, à n'importe quelle occasion.

Soudain, Sirius détourna son attention sur Rogue et murmura de manière parfaitement audible : _trois_ … _deux_

James 

**BOUM**.

L'épaisse fumée qui saturée l'air ne nous permettait pas de bouger sans se bousculer contre les tables et les autres chaudrons, si bien qu'après 5 minutes, toute la classe baignait dans une étrange mixture flasque. Je crus distinguer, à la fin du cours, Queudver et Malfoy, s'embrassant avec passion. Les deux binômes avaient surement dut absorber la potion en tombant la bouche ouverte. L'étonnant spectacle, qui se poursuivait dehors, causa un fou rire général, parmi les Gryffondors tant dis que les Serpentards essayaient d'éloigner Lucius de son courtisan.

Petty, mon amour, je n'ai qu'un unique désir … passer le restant de ma vie à tes côtés !

Lucius, ma p'tite tartelette, viens donc, que je te fasse découvrir, la signification même de l'amoûûûr.

Les deux tourtereaux furent amenés de force à l'infirmerie et avant que puissions échanger nos impressions sur le nouveau couple qui s'était formé, Pr Slughorn apparût sur le seuil de la porte avant de crier :

« POTTER ! BLACK ! Dans mon bureau ! »

Mary 

Contre toutes attentes, Lily prit la défense de Potter.

Mais Potter n'y est pour rien !

C'est Rogue qui ne sait pas manier un chaudron, rajoutai-je dans l'infime espoir, qu'après cette phrase, Black me lâcherait.

Et bien comme Miss Mary & Miss Evans semblent avoir leur mot à dire, rejoignez donc vos camarades en retenue à 18h et ceci pour TOUT le mois !

Lily 

Quoi ?!

Mary 

Non … quand même pas …

James 

Ma Lily a prit ma défense ! Je rêve, pincez-moi !

Oh, ce qu'elle est belle lorsqu'elle fronce les sourcils.

Sirius 

Qu'est-ce qui a pris Mary de s'attaquer à Rogue ! Normalement, elle m'aurait tout bonnement dénoncé !

Peter 

Quand est-ce qu'on mange mon Luciounichounettttt ?

Remus 

Encore heureux que je ne me sois pas mis près de Peter … ou de Sirius. Dans quel pétrin se sont-ils encore mis !

Quand à vous, Mr Lupin, reprit-Slughorn, en tant que préfet en chef, vous superviserez la retenue jusqu'à mon arrivée de la réunion des professeurs.

En avant, pour une semaine d'exaltation à Poudlard.

18h00 Cachots, classe de Slughorn 

Lily 

Moi, Lily Evans, sorcière depuis maintenant 6 ans, je suis collée pour la toute première fois, et - comme si Merlin ne s'était pas suffisamment acharné sur moi - avec Potter et ses animaux domestiques. Si je devais aller en retenue, alors il vaut mieux faire bonne impression et y allait à l'heure. Ce que Mary ne comprenait visiblement pas.

Mary, arrêtes de regarder Black et bouge-toi les fesses, nous avons une retenue a affronté.

JE NE REGARDE PAS ce crétin et une retenue n'est pas un examen. Ni un scandale. On va juste nettoyer le bureau du Pr Slughorn.

Rectification : Moi, Lily Evans, sorcière depuis maintenant 6 ans – aide ménagère dans 3 minutes - et Merlin qui n'a visiblement pas envie d'arrêter de s'acharner sur moi – avec Potter et ses animaux domestiques.


End file.
